Isabella's Christmas Wish
by sheelaflower
Summary: Merry Christmas everyone. IT's not my best work, but it'll do. Isabella has written a letter to Santa, saying that her wish is to have Phineas under the Mistletoe


**Merry Christmas everybody. All rights belong to Dan Povenmere and god knows who else.**

_Dear Santa_

_I really hope you remember me; my name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and I'm a friend of Phineas. I'm actually jewish you know, so my family celebrates Hanukkah and not Christmas, but since I met you last year, I know you exist. That's why I'm writing this letter to you as well and I hope that you find a way to make my wish come true. Of course, I won't just rely on you. I'll try my best to fulfill it myself as well._

_Now, here's my wish. I wish for nothing, really nothing else then to get him under the mistletoe. You probably already know that since you are Santa, but I've been madly in love with him ever since we first met. The problem is, Phineas is completely oblivious and he doesn't notice me at all. Of course, he's only eleven years old, so I shouldn't expect too much, but I just can't help it._

_Still, I've decided that I'd wait until Phineas starts getting interested in girls and when he still doesn't notice me by then, I'll wish for his heart. But until then, the only thing I want is for a kiss under the mistletoe. Please Santa, I wish for it with all my heart. Please help me make it come true._

_Lots and lots of love_

_Isabella Garcia-Shapiro_

That was the letter that I had sent to Santa ten days ago. Ever since then, I tried one thing after the other to get my long time crush Phineas under the mistletoe. It never worked. Something always got in the way; weather it was Candace, my mom or just Phineas' own obliviousness. I'm terribly frustrated by now, especially when I keep seeing Candace and Jeremy all lovey dovey together. They had their own crisis last year, but this year, they seemed happier than ever. Candace isn't even trying to bust her brothers anymore. I give every bet that something happened between her and Jeremy that I could just dream of.

Anyways, today I'll make it. Today, I will fulfill my wish to get a kiss from Phineas, because today is Christmas Eve and whishes always come true on Christmas Eve, even though we only get them on Christmas Morning. You see, today Phineas and Ferb are doing another one of their crazy projects. I don't know what it's gonna be yet, but from my house, I can see them built whatever it is they're building. And I have Ferb helping me.

Ohh, I can't wait. Too excited to wait any longer, I take my jacket and run downstairs.

"I'M AT PHINEAS' HOUSE!" I yell to my mother and jump out of the house.

"HAVE FUN!" I can just hear mom call after me before I close the door behind me.

Oh, I would have fun. It was still midday, so I had a few hours to get Phineas' kiss. I would get it. I would do it today. I know I can do it.

"Hey Phineas!" I call as I enter the Flynn-Fletcher backyard.

"Oh, hey Isabella", he calls back and I can't help but to melt when he looked up at me.

"Watcha dooin'?" I ask almost automatically.

The next time Phineas called my name, I know that he answered something, but I didn't listen. I was too caught up in my daydreams. I dreamed of our marriage and from the look in Ferb's eyes when I look up at him to silently ask him what Phineas said, he knows that.

"Uhh … sure" I just smile and Phineas smiles back. Oh how I love that smile.

"Great!" he says. "Come on then."

I have no clue what's happening, but I'm following him anyways. But when I look back at Ferb, I immediately know that this is what he thought of. Our plan was the following; I would distract Phineas so that Ferb could build something that would get the two of us under the mistletoe. But since Phineas hardly ever goes anywhere without Ferb, he said that he would help me getting his brother away from him. I really hope that whatever it was that he thought up would work. But what I hoped even more was that I would catch up on whatever it was that Phineas wanted to do.

The red haired "Alright", Phineas started, "Here's the thing. I got a letter from Santa, telling me to do something halfway ordinary as a present for Candace and Jeremy. The thing is, I don't know what kind of thing 'ordinary' is or what the two would like. I asked Ferb what to do about that, but he had no clue either, so he told me to go ask you."

A letter from Santa? Really? It was so obvious and yet so ingenious, because Phineas is so oblivious. He'll believe anything as long as it said Santa. Coming to think about it, pulling a trick like that was kinda mean. But it gives me the chance to spend the entire day with Phineas. How great is that?

"Why did you pull me to town for this?"

"Ferb said he was working on a surprise for me, so he wanted me gone."

I know what that something is. It's his idea to get me and Phineas under the mistletoe, but I couldn't tell that to him. He'll find out soon enough anyways. I just have to be patient.

"So …" my crush ripped me out of my thoughts. "Where're we gonna start?"

I didn't have to think for long until I had an idea. I have a bit of a heartbeat when I take Phineas hand and drag him through the entire town. From everything that I've heard, he's looking for a present for both, Candace AND Jeremy. I drag him through one shop after the other and we find a lot of things that would have been great for Candace or for Jeremy, but nothing that would have been great for the both of them. By the time I give up, the sun is already setting.

"I never thought that getting something ordinary would be so hard" Phineas sighs as he let himself fall on a bank.

I sit down next to him and think. Is there even anything that the two of them would like?

"Hey, you know what?" Phineas suddenly says. "I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat."

I smile at him. He is as hyperactive as ever and I love that about him. Phineas just can't stay still, not even when he's completely exhausted. But before I can do anything more, he takes my hand and pulls me back on my feet and together, we go to a cake shop.

"Hey there Mrs. Miller" Phineas greets the woman happily. Is there anybody in town that the two didn't know … or that didn't know them?

"Why hello there Phineas. What can I help you with?"

She's looking at me to and I can't look back. Phineas is still holding my hand and I'm too darn shy to do anything. My heart is pounding like crazy and I can feel myself blush. Right at the moment, I'm more then glad that all of Phineas' attention is foxed on Mrs. Miller.

"We were just getting hungry. Do you have anything tasty?"

"Of course I do. We have a special sponge cake. Do you want to have some? Since it's for you, it's free. It's my thanks to you since you and Ferb created this shop for me."

"That's awefully nice of you MRS. Miller."

"Don't mention it, little one."

Giving it to us for free is really nice of Mrs. Miller, just like Phineas said. She hands him a two pieces of cake and he gives one of them to me. Oh, I just can't help but blush when he's smiling at me like this. And I blush even more when Mrs. Miller looks at the two of us knowingly. How I wish that Phineas would be just as sharp minded.

With nod of her head, Mrs. Miller tells me to look upwards and so I do. I don't see anything at first, but when looking at the entry, I spot a mistletoe. A wide smile creeps upon my face at the sight of it, then I panic when I thought of what is about to come, then I smile again and so on. But before I can catch myself, Phineas has already taken my by the hand and is dragging me outside.

I want to protest, want to tell him that we just passed a mistletoe, but I can't. Phineas is already too energetic again. We passed quite a few mistletoes from then on, but somehow, Phineas didn't notice either of them. How could anyone be that oblivious?

Now I'm walking behind Phineas, completely frustrated. All these mistletoes and Phineas didn't notice either of them. And we didn't find a present either. Completely depressed, I look at a window and I spot … the perfect Christmas present for Jeremy and Candace; two necklaces with two halves of one heart and if you put them together, they completely each other. I confess, it was bit catchy, but I could completely see it with the two. Candace would carry the one on which a girl holding out its hand was carved into and Jeremy the one on which there was a boy holding out a hand. In the middle, the two hands touched. If only Phineas would get something like this for me.

"PHINEAS!" I cry and the red head turns around immediately.

"What is it?" Phineas asks and I show him the two necklaces.

"That's it?" he asks. "Ferb and I could've done something like this, only much greater. We could've made two HUGE fitting together or we could've build a huge statue with Jeremy and Candace in that stance or something. This is so … so …"

"Ordinary?" I ask with a sly grin on my face.

"Ordinary …"

Phineas doesn't like the idea of ordinary, I can see it on his face. Yet, we go in and buy the necklace anyways. I just know that Jeremy and Candace will like it, if not even LOVE it.

"Come on, Phineas", I say when we bought the present. "Let's go home."

The sun is already setting. I surely hope that I bought Ferb enough time and that, whatever it is the he had planned, will work out. But I wrote a letter to Santa after all, so it WILLL work out. Definitely …

"Can I come in with you one last time and wish everybody Merry Christmas before I go home?" I ask.

"Sure!"

And so it's done. We go in through the backyard, but Ferb isn't there. I wonder what he has planned. And when we go into the house, there's nobody there either. I can see Phineas scratching the back of his head. He must be just as confused as me, if not even more confused. We walk through the house, calling for Phineas' mother and father, for Ferb and Candace, but there's nobody answering. Then suddenly, the lights go out. What on earth is going on? I can feel someone pushing me from behind and just when I thought that I was about to fall, I can feel somebody catching me. From the familiar smell, it has to be Phineas.

"You okay?" he asks and I nod, completely forgetting that he can't see me.

Then, a few lights go on above us and we both look up. My eyes widened when I saw that there was a mistletoe hanging just above us.

"Isn't it kinda crazy how many mistletoes we saw today?" Phineas asks.

My eyes widen. He wasn't oblivious. He's seen every single one of the mistletoes that we pass and suddenly, I realize that the ones hanging all these up must have been Ferb. Ever since we went to the bakery, there have been mistletoes everywhere. That couldn't have been a coincidence.

"Mistletoe …" I whisper, not taking my eyes of Phineas.

He must have felt my stare because now, he's looking back at me and for some reason, I realize that I'm still in his arms.

"You usually kiss under the mistletoe" he says. "We broke that law so often today."

"Then maybe we should stop breaking it." It was out before I could stop it, but Phineas just smiled at me.

Then he leaned down to me and I thought my heart would burst, it was pounding so heavily. And when his lips touched mine, I thought I was in heaven. And so, my Christmas wish came true after all.


End file.
